memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Beverly Crusher
Doctor Beverly Cheryl Crusher was a Starfleet officer who served as Chief Medical Officer on the and from 2364 to at least 2380 under Captain Jean-Luc Picard, with brief stints serving as head of Starfleet Medical in 2365 and 2379. History Early Life Beverly Cheryl Crusher was born as Beverly Cheryl Howard, daughter of Paul and Isabel Howard, on October 13, 2324 in Copernicus City on Luna. When Beverly was three (and a half) years old, her parents were killed when their research vessel was destroyed by an Ubarrak warship. From that time she was raised by her grandmother, Felisa Howard, on the small colony world of Arvada III. ( ; ; ) In 2339 a disaster exhausted the colony's medical supplies. The elder Howard had learned how to use the local roots and herbs for medicinal purposes during the Arvada III disaster. This sparked Beverly's interest in the medical field. Following the disaster, Beverly and her grandmother moved to Caldos Colony, where Felisa worked as a local healer. ( ; ) Jack Crusher At the age of 18, Beverly entered Starfleet Medical Academy, and was soon introduced to Starfleet officer Jack Crusher of the by mutual friend Walker Keel. The couple was soon engaged to be married. ( ). In 2344, Beverly first met Jack's Captain on the Stargazer, Jean-Luc Picard, at the Utopia Planitia Shipyards on Mars. ( ) Jack proposed to Beverly through the use of the gag gift of a book entitled, "How to Advance Your Career Through Marriage". Beverly accepted and the two were married in 2348 in a ceremony performed in San Francisco. Although Jack's assignment to the Stargazer kept the couple apart for long stretches, they corresponded often and got together whenever they could. Beverly gave birth to the couple's only child, Wesley, in 2349. ( ; ) Unfortunately, their marriage was short-lived as Jack was killed trying to detach a damaged warp nacelle from the body of the Stargazer in 2355. Picard personally brought his friend's body home to Earth and Beverly. ( }}) Starfleet Beverly entered Starfleet in 2349 and spent several years Earth-bound at Starfleet Medical. After being on Earth for several years, Beverly interned on Delos IV under the tutelage of Dalen Quaice and his wife. After obtaining her medical degree in 2357, Beverly took an extended leave from Starfleet and opened up a private medical practice on Earth, before returning to Starfleet in 2360. ( ; ) In 2360, Beverly assisted Admiral Nyota Uhura of Starfleet Intelligence in a top-secret investigation of the Romulan disease known as the gnawing. ( ) At some unknown point during her medical career, Beverly worked on Khyme's Syndrome. This work eventually earned her a Nobel Prize. ( ) Beverly didn't want to be restricted in rank just because she was a doctor, and worked her way through the ranks during her early Starfleet career. In 2362, Beverly took the bridge officers test and was promoted to full Commander, allowing her to assume command if the situation called for it. During her tenure aboard the Enterprise, Beverly often commanded the night-shift. ( ) Captain Picard again relied on his old confidant; when she commanded Enterprise-D. His absence was for investigation into the Borg Collective, after the Oniaka III massacre. ( ) These leadership experiences may be the prelude to her eventual rise to command. In a possible future, she was in charge of the medical starship Pasteur, by the 25th Century. ( ) :The Star Trek The Next Generation video game The Transinium Challenge (circa 2364) gives Beverly's rank as Lieutenant Commander. The game also indicates that Beverly had a mid-life switch to embrace the "adventure of deep space". Aboard the Enterprise-D In 2364, Beverly applied for the position of Chief Medical Officer aboard the Enterprise, and her application was accepted. She would be working under her husbands old captain, Jean-Luc Picard, which she didn't view as a problem, but there was some initial discomfort from Captain Picard. (TNG episode and novelization: Encounter at Farpoint) During her time aboard the Enterprise-D, she proved to be a popular person, and spearheaded many activities aboard ship, including an acting workshop, as well as giving dancing lessons to Data. Over the years, Beverly and Picard formed a very close friendship that always stopped just short of becoming romantic. A few weeks after her assignment aboard the Enterprise, the starship was called to Archaria III to deal with a large scale disease that was killing the Peladian colonists on the planet. Crusher battled to find a cure for the disease along with the medical staff aboard the . Crusher and her team discovered that the disease was engineered from a sample of Rhulian flu. Thankfully, Lieutenant Natasha Yar was able to obtain a sample of the cure for the disease, and Beverly was able to engineer a vaccine. ( ) In early 2365, Beverly was offered the position as Head of Starfleet Medical and she accepted, though Wesley remained aboard the Enterprise. During her time at Starfleet Medical she works closely with Carter Greyhorse, another former crewmate of her husbands, and Lewis Zimmerman. She supported Zimmerman's plan to develop the Emergency Medical Hologram and provided the initial funding. After a year at Starfleet Medical, she decided to return to her post aboard the Enterprise, replacing Katherine Pulaski. ( ; |A Time to Sow}}) In late 2367, the Enterprise crew discovered that the insectoid Jarada were suffering with a biochemical imbalance that was causing insanity. Beverly and Dr. Selar were able to develop a cure and presented it to the Jarada, but they didn't want to take the cure and have any dealings with the Federation. ( ) In mid 2368, Dr. Crusher inadvertently stopped a war between the Krann and the Lethanta after she discovered that the virus that had decimated the ancient Krann was a natural occurence, and not an act of aggression by the Lethanta. ( }}) Shortly after, Beverly had to work with Leonard McCoy to develop a serum to a disease that was similar to the one that had struck Archaria III. Only this time, the disease had struck the Romulan royal family. The two doctors were able to synthesize a vaccine after obtaining a clean blood sample from Zevon, who had been on PojjanPiraKot when the virus struck. ( ) In her command role Beverly occasionally commanded the Enterprise. In 2370 she commanded the vessel when it came under attack from a Borg vessel while most of the rest of the crew were searching fro Data on a nearby planet. Later in the year she took command while the rest of the senior staff were attempting to reveal the activities of a Starfleet conspiracy. To cover her comrades activities she told Admiral Adams that the Enterprise was suffering an outbreak of Andorian measles and as such Captain Picard was under quarantine at the time, so unable to talk to the admiral and explain why the Enterprise had returned to Earth. ( ; ) Crusher remained aboard the Enterprise in 2371, when the starship was destroyed by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey in orbit of Veridian III. The crew survived aboard the saucer section, that was forced to crash on the surface of Veridian III. After the situation was over, Beverly directed the medical teams at the crash site until the arrived. ( ) Aboard the Enterprise-E Beverly joined the rest of Picard's command crew when the Enterprise-E launched in 2372. ( ) In 2375, Beverly worked with Dr. Julian Bashir on starbase Deep Space 9 when the Dominion engineered a virus that targeted Vulcans. The cure was found after consulting the notes of a 22nd century Starfleet doctor named Phlox. ( ) Beverly briefly left the Enterprise in 2379 to again serve as head of Starfleet Medical when she was captured on the planet Kevratas by the Romulan Sela. Beverly was listed as "Missing: Presumed Dead", but Picard did not believe this to be the case. Picard and two other former Stargazer crew members "Pug" Joseph and Carter Greyhorse traveled to Kevratas and mounted a rescue. Upon her rescue, Picard finally revealed the depths of his feelings for Beverly. Soon after, Beverly left Starfleet Medical and returned to the Enterprise and began a romantic relationship with Picard. ( ) In late 2380, the Borg Collective launched a new offensive against the Federation and the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Beverly Crusher assisted in transforming Picard back into Locutus so that he could infiltrate the Borg and stop the creation of a new Borg Queen. Beverly developed an antigen that worked specifically on a single Queen. }} Not long after, Doctor Crusher married Jean-Luc Picard. They decided that Beverly would keep her married name to Jack Crusher as not to cause confusion. Although Picard was initially hesitant to conceive a child with Beverly, the two dealt with Jean-Luc's emotional baggage, and Beverly is currently pregnant with their son. ( ) When stopping the new Queen failed to cease the Borg invasion, the Enterprise became heavily involved in a number of stellar battles, as the only ship equipped with transphasic torpedoes. With the Starfleet Command admirality unwilling to risk overuse of the torpedoes, second officer Miranda Kadohata summoned Crusher, Commander Geordi La Forge, and deputy security chief Rennan Konya to a midnight planning and brainstorming session. Although La Forge's and Crusher's previous technological and biological weapons against the Borg were adapted to, the quartet worked on applying the technology from the transphasic torpedoes to their shields and other weapons, but the phasers weren't designed to handle the load. Crusher was the only one to witness the effects the Borg invasion was having on her husband, who claimed that their war with the Borg would not end without one side being completely obliterated. Crusher became worried at Picard's obsession with eradicating the Borg, including advocating otherwise banned strategies, and sought the council of La Forge. Unable to realize where the line between the Captain's personalities, they feared they would not realize which Picard was in charge until it was too late. ( |Gods of Night}}) After the Enterprise engaged three Borg cubes at the Azure Nebula, Doctors Crusher and Tropp worked to repair and save the wounded; at one point, Crusher had to insist that Tropp cease working on a deceased patient so that he could move on to others. One of Crusher's patients was Rennan Konya, brought to her attention by Rymond. Crusher was later on duty when Worf came in with injuries, and Jasminder Choudhury slightly after, and determined that the two had been physically intimate, and agreed to keep the incident discrete. ( |Mere Mortals}}) :It could be presumed that her absence went through at least early 2380, since there is another doctor serving aboard the ''Enterprise in the events of the game'' Star Trek: Elite Force II.'' Hobbies and interests Beverly has long enjoyed dancing, favoured styles included tap and jazz, occasionally she also went a bit more ''freestyle attending a disco in the holodeck program Crusher 54 where she danced with her holographic partner Mikey. ( ) Beverly also had a vivid interest in theatrical arts; she was responsible for putting together several performances on the Enterprise. ( ) Connections External link * Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Beverly